Resurrection
In the Mirror universe ' |image= |series= |production=40510-532 |producer(s)= |story= |script= Michael Taylor |director= LeVar Burton |imdbref=tt0708589 |guests=Philip Anglim as Bariel Antos |previous_production=You Are Cordially Invited |next_production=Statistical Probabilities |episode=DS9 S06E08 |airdate=17 November 1997 |previous_release=(DS9) You Are Cordially Invited (Overall) Year of Hell Part 2 |next_release=(DS9) Statistical Probabilities (Overall) Random Thoughts |story_date(s)=Unknown |group="N"}}(2374) |previous_story=Year of Hell Part 2 |next_story=Random Thoughts }} Summary Dax wants to have Kira over to dinner at her and Worf’s place, and she makes several suggestions for who Kira can bring as a date - Captain Boday, a three-eyed doctor, Odo - but Kira insists she’ll be alone. The transporter is activated, and Bareil beams aboard, holding a disruptor on Kira when she tries to check on him. Using her as a hostage, he asks for a ship, and Sisko orders Odo to clear a path to a runabout landing pad. Bareil takes Kira to the pad on foot. He confirms that he’s from the Mirror Universe, and then Kira points out that the power cell on his disruptor is cracked and it’s useless as a weapon. Bareil tries to get away, but Kira takes him down in half a second and hands him over to Odo, who was waiting on the landing pad with his deputies. Kira visits Bareil in his cell, revealing that his prime universe counterpart is dead. He also asks her to destroy the cylinder that enabled him to transfer to this universe, as he does not want to go back. He’s even willing to stay in prison, go to a labor camp, whatever, as long as he doesn’t have to go back. Kira is moved enough to not press charges and let him stay. Bareil is a little weirded out by how many people are staring at him. Kira explains that his counterpart was a vedek, which weirds him out even more, as his life hasn’t exactly been spiritual. But he decides to join Kira for services, as he figures he needs all the help he can get making his new life. Kira decides to invite Bareil to join her for dinner at Worf and Dax’s. Bareil tells a tale of escaping a Klingon prison by using a mek’leth he stole from one of his captors. Worf accuses him of making the story up, not believing that he could steal a warrior’s mek’leth—then he cuts the dessert cake with Worf’s mek’leth, which he had pocketed, earning Worf’s respect. Afterward, Kira invites him back to her quarters, and they stay up late talking, Bareil regaling her with stories of his past, culminating in them sleeping together. The next morning, Bashir contrives an excuse to come to Ops so he can be there when Kira arrives and he can get gossip (which Dax and Worf see right through), and her vague nonanswer confirms to everyone that she got laid. Having read up on this universe’s Bajor, Bareil asks Kira if he can experience the Orb of Prophecy and Change. Vedek Ossan agrees, and Bareil says he finds the whole thing very humbling. He starts to tell Kira about it—he apparently saw the mainline Bareil—but she reminds him that Orb experiences are personal and not meant to be shared. Bareil returns to his quarters to find the Intendant waiting for him. “You’re early,” he chides, and it turns out that the Intendant sent him to the mainline universe to get his hands on an Orb to bring back to the MU in order to restore her position of power. (The Intendant is also hugely curious as to what Bareil thinks of Kira.) The next day, Bareil goes to drown his sorrows in Quark’s, fed up with the Intendant, his life, and every Bajoran staring at him funny. Then he goes to stand outside the shrine, which Quark interprets as him casing the joint for a robbery, though Kira wants to believe it’s a side-effect of his Orb experience. Returning to his quarters, Bareil sees the Intendant in Kira’s uniform. He stole two combadges for the pair of them, and they go off to steal the Orb. The Intendant breaks into a cargo bay to alter the transporter so she and Bareil can go home while Bareil goes to the shrine to nab the Orb—where he’s caught by Kira. But then Kira is caught by the Intendant. However, she underestimates the effect the Orb experience had on Bareil, and he shoots her. He takes her unconscious form back to the MU, assuring Kira that he’ll be able to talk his way back into her good graces, as he’s done before. Errors and Explanations EAS # The space surrounding Deep Space 9 must be swarming with activity. Yet, when the transporter buffer is activated from somewhere without warning (actually from the Mirror Universe), Jadzia states: There are no ships in transporter range. Seniram 16:07, October 17, 2017 (UTC) Perhaps the area around DS9 is very quiet at that particular moment! Nit Central # Keith Alan Morgan on Saturday, May 01, 1999 - 5:30 am: An unauthorized person or persons is attempting to beam into Ops and nobody draws their weapons? Did they forget that in The Jem’Hadar the Jem'Hadar soldier and the Vorta woman both beamed onto and off of the station and no ships were in transporter range? Maybe they want to lull whoever it is into a false sense of security! # Boy it's a good thing Bareil didn't teleport aboard when the Dominion was in control of the station. Perhaps the people of the Mirror Universe has ways of determining what is going on in the prime universe # In Through the Looking Glass Smiley transported from the mirror universe and wasn't detected. In Shattered Mirror Jennifer Sisko transported from the mirror universe and wasn't detected. In this episode when Bareil transports from the mirror universe, O'Brien detects a buildup in the transporter buffer, but later we find out that the Intendant has also beamed aboard and there is no indication that a buildup in the transporter buffer was detected. Mirror Bareil might have made enough of a mistake in operating the reality jumping transporter system to create the buildup in the buffer. # How did the Intendant know which room Bareil would be staying in? Timmer on Wednesday, December 15, 1999 - 3:42 pm: Mirror Kira didn't know where Bareil would be staying, I think she transported into a cargo bay (like that was used to beam out) and asked the computer to find his quarters. # Well, I guess the Thralls on Triskelion have developed into a space trading society. In the cargo hold there are Triskelion markings on some of the crates. Developing trade may have been the only way for their society to survive after Kirk's encounter. # Kira knows the danger of the Intendant, so why would she allow her to be transported back to the mirror universe? At least it would stop her trying to replace the primary Kira! # Timmer on Wednesday, December 15, 1999 - 3:42 pm: No vessels in transporter range? Then what was that thing flying near the station in the opening shot? Possibly a ship which didn't carry a transporter system. Notes Category:Episodes Category:Deep Space Nine